¿Morir? ¡Todavía no!
by osirisardlay
Summary: Breve relato inspirado en un hecho de la vida real.


Mini fic. Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

La pesadez del ambiente de esa tarde-noche invadió la humilde vivienda, el pecho de la madre también se llenó de incertidumbre, al amanecer aquel mal presentimiento se hacía realidad.

"Por favor, por favor, contesta mamá".

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Mamá, debes salir inmediatamente de la casa, huye ahora mismo, los _homies_ se enteraron que desertaría hoy por la tarde y, sé que es lo que prosigue, se vengarán de mí, a través de ti y mis hermanitos, luego me ejecutaran por traidor!

-¡Dios mío!

Por favor Daniel, vete ahora mismo del barrio, por favor mi amor.

-Sí mamá, estoy por irme, ellos no saben que ya sé que un _homboy_ me vendió, sólo estaba esperando poder avisarte mamá, para que tu... 

-¡Daniel, Danny, noooooo por favor, nooooo hijo mío!

La madre estalló en llanto y desesperación al escuchar los disparos que efectivamente le habían quitado la vida a su hijo, a pesar del dolor por ese suceso no pudo seguir llorando por mucho tiempo, pues sabía que iban por ellos.

Sin tener una idea exacta de hacia dónde ir y resguardarse, subió a sus dos pequeños a las laminas del techo de la galera de su lavadero, se aseguró de hacer evidente su escape, dejando algún relajo en la humilde casa y abriendo el portón, se apresuró a subir al techo, de allí podía divisar la calle que daba directo a su casa, al ser un callejón sin salida le facilitaba tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que se avecinaba.

Los nervios y el miedo hacían estremecer su delgado cuerpo, en los ojos de sus hijos también era evidente el pavor que sentían, con hilos de voz, William Anthony y Priscila preguntaban ¿Qué sucedía? Pero, Candy no sentía el valor para decirles lo que estaría por suceder, solo les suplicaba que pasara lo que pasara, no gritaran, ni se bajaran del techo de la vieja galera. Trató de relajarse para no poner más tensos a sus pequeños, cuando notó que su fiel perro estaba sentado abajo de la galera, con la mirada fija hacia arriba, como esperando a que alguien bajara de allí, supo que eso sería un problema y que el amor de su mascota delataría su escondite improvisado, bajó de la misma manera en que subió, escalando por el cerco, pensó en encerrarlo en el único dormitorio que había, pero supo que al ser invadida el humilde morada por los criminales que ya estaban por llegar, el perro al verse libre, iría directamente a repetir lo que la hizo bajar, sintiendo nuevamente un golpe más en su corazón, tomó un cuchillo y sacrificó al fiel amigo de la familia, el perrito casi como percibiendo el dolor su dueña, apenas chillo, tomando el ya inmóvil cuerpo, la señora madre, lo hundió en una alcantarilla, limpió los pequeños rastros de sangre, casi a la velocidad de la luz y subió nuevamente a su refugio.

En pocos minutos vio llegar una lujosa camioneta, supo que los momentos críticos ya estaban presentes, pues del vehículo se bajaban hombres con armas de grueso calibre, en forma de susurros, les volvió a suplicar a sus pequeños que no se movieran y que no hicieran ningún tipo de ruido, incluso hablar o gritar si algo malo pasara.

Trató de mantenerse serena, aunque los latidos de su asustado corazón parecían ensordecerla por momentos, atenta escuchaba las palabras de enojo que con lenguaje soez se decían los pandilleros, mientras los buscaban por cada rincón de la sombría casa.

-Ese perro traicionero le pudo avisar a tiempo y se fueron.

-Por eso está bueno que se lo llevó la bestia, no queremos desertores y esto va para todo aquel que piense en vendernos o fallarnos, les vamos a acercar el infierno de la peor manera.

Antes de marcharse del lugar, descargaron sus armas dentro y fuera de la casa, para que quedara firme evidencia que al encontrar a la madre y a sus vástagos no harían especulación alguna.

Aterrada madre e hijos esperaron la salida del sol para bajar del techo, los vecinos con el valor proporcionado por la luz del día se acercaron a la zona de la descarga, esperando hallar una escena dantesca, pero el hallazgo para alegría de todos fue diferente, la mujer de rodillas junto a su cama contemplaba el sueño de sus pequeños, el intenso dolor se hacía ver en lo profuso de sus lágrimas.

Los vecinos más bondadosos o quizás más valientes decidieron ayudarla, haciendo una recolecta de dinero entre ellos, lograron sacarlos de la ciudad en el camión de carga de un familiar de uno de los presentes, la voluntad de Dios esa noche fue preservar la vida de la mujer y sus pequeños, pues no siempre aplica el dicho que: Pagan justos por pecadores.  
Meses después ellos pudieron emigrar a un país lejano en donde Albert el amado esposo, padrastro del joven acribillado y padre de los más pequeños ya los esperaba, hacía pocos días antes que él se había aventurado a emigrar, para ofrecerles una vida mejor a su esposa e hijos, quienes por la rebeldía y mala actitud de Daniel estuvieron a punto de morir violentamente; aunque en sus momentos finales el amor a su madre y hermanos lo hizo actuar ayudando a prevenir a Candy del peligro inminente. Si bien no ha sido fácil, una nueva vida llega con cada amanecer. Sin embargo, algunas noches, la valiente madre se ve en la penumbra de la pequeña casa sacrificando a su perro.

Fin.


End file.
